wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quartermaster Zigris
Quartermaster Zigris is an elite orc rare mob mini-boss found in Lower Blackrock Spire. He can be found up the ramp, in the opposite direction of the hall that leads to Halycon. He always drops 5 Major Healing Potions and 5 Major Mana Potions, he sometimes has the plans for Annihilator, and in his room there is occasionally a chest. He also reportedly is the only source for the in the game. On the other hand, he sometimes only has the potions, a few coins, and no other loot. So while optional, he can be worth the time. Abilities *'Drink Healing Potion': Uses a Holy elixir to heal the caster. *'Hooked Net': Immobilizes nearby enemies for 3 sec. and inflicts Physical damage. *'Shoot': Shoots at an enemy, inflicting Physical damage. *'Stun Bomb': Hurls a stun bomb, inflicting normal damage plus 1 to all enemies in a selected area and stunning them for 3 sec. Strategy He likes to use his gun, so pull him out into the hallway to fight him. Otherwise, he may back up to get a shot and pull in a several tough adds. He not only likes to shoot you but he also likes to call nearby friends and net you. I suggest clearing at least the top half of the hallway, where you will pull him into for the fight. Also, clear both sets of mobs on the right side of the room. You don't need to worry about the left side. He moves all around the room, so when the he gets to the right side, pull him and move behind the wall down the hallway a bit. After that it's just tank and spank. I did this solo as a 70 combat rogue. I also died a few times due to the group I pulled also called their friends to join in on the fun. So when you pull the mobs pull them down into the hallway. A lesson that took me awhile to realize. Loot Zigris formerly dropped , but it was removed from the game. Detailed directions *From the very beginning room, use the right hand door (upper or lower, they both lead to the same place). **If you chose the upper door, go left down a ramp and through the doorway into a large room. **For those of you who used the lower door, (the second one, the first is just an itty bitty room) turn left at the first opportunity (two orcs pat down the hallway that you want to be going in, this applies to both upper and lower door) and you will end up in the aforementioned room. *From this room, you will see two wooden bridges. Cross both of them. Two Ogre guards will be at an opening in front of you. Look to the right of them (your right) and there will be a small path down and around the structure. This is guarded by a group of orcs, and later, trolls. *Proceed past the two groups and later a third group of trolls into the "troll room". This room has two ramps leading out of it, one going upwards, and one going downwards. *Take the downward ramp onto a suspended staircase, and make a right at the center intersection and proceed down using the left-hand "off ramp". Looking to your left, you will see an opening on the far wall. *Proceed through this and around the eventual rubble to a gauntlet like path with several Orcs with tents and bonfires. Eventually the Orcs will give way to a rubble pile adorned with dozens of spiders. *Make your way up the rubble pile, and make a sharp U-Turn onto the suspended pathway. Follow this direction until you are past the spiders. *Continue in an upward fashion until you reach a large gathering of Ogres. From the direction you approach the Ogres, turn left and you will see a hallway with several broken passages to the sides. Ignore them and proceed out of the hallway at its far door. Turning left and going up the ramp will lead you to around a dozen Orcs, and the Quartermaster himself in a room with a large quantity of stacked crates.http://www.wowhead.com/npc=9736#comments credit to Vonara Patch changes * References External links Category:Orcs Category:Bosses Category:Blackrock Spire mobs